Em Busca Da Verdade
by vailda
Summary: Isabella Swan meiga,amável e muito carinhosa, aos vinte anos sonhava em casar e ter filhos mas viu seus sonhos desfeitos quando foi acusada injustamente por um crime que não cometeu, cumpriu sua pena e jurou á si mesma que encontraria a culpada pelo assassinato de seu noivo Alan, em sua jornada encontrará a família Cullen, começará uma forte amizade com Emmett e conquistará o cora
1. Chapter 1

Enfim sai daquele inferno, agora é seguir em frente e começar uma nova pensei sarcástica eu não vou ter uma vida até encontrar a assassina de Alan e provar minha inocê quatro anos que me vi trancafiada ali naquele inferno pude fazer algumas amizades, amizades boas é claro, nunca me meti em confusão e era vista como a "Patricinha" na penitenciaria, não ligava muito com os comentários ao meu respeito , não tinha pais e a única família que tinha era uma prima que não acreditou na minha inocê virei sozinha, minha sorte era que tinha algum dinheiro guardado e isso me possibilitou ter um bom advogado, mas creio que o teria mesmo que não pudesse pagar, pois conheço Jasper desde minha infância, ele foi o único que acreditou em mim e me da muita força pra seguir em frente.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella

Um mês havia se passado desde que cheguei a Forks, minha vida até que estava bastante tranqüila apesar de tudo que vivi, sai daquele inferno foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu, eu me sentia livre e estava enfim retomando a minha ao lembrar de minha chegada na pequena cidade onde nasci e vivi durante muito tempo, agora eu vejo que sair de Forks foi uma burrada sem fim, mas voltar foi como começar a viver outra vez, assim que cheguei a cidade e fazer uma limpeza em minha casa sai em busca de emprego, eu sabia que talvez não encontrasse nada, afinal quem daria emprego á uma ex-presidiaria ?, mas para minha total surpresa achei o emprego ideal para mim, seria uma das monitoras da ala infantil da escola em Forks, por sorte a diretora era uma antiga amiga de meus pais e eu não escondi nada sobre meu passado, lhe contei tudo que havia acontecido comigo, Ângela era uma senhora amável e me conhecia desde pequena e sabia que eu seria incapaz de fazer aquilo que me acusaram injustamente, incrível como em todos esses anos ela não havia mudado em seu jeito meigo de ser, era bom encontrar alguém alem do Jasper que acreditasse em minha inocência, lhe pedi para que guardasse em segredo essa parte da minha vida.E assim um mês se passou e eu me sentia uma nova pessoa, todos os dias eu chegava cedo a escola para limpar a sala e checar se tudo estava em seu devido lugar, assim que os pequenos começaram a entrar meu coração se acelerou, eu amava essas pequenas crianças, era muito bom ouvir suas pequenas gargalhadas, eu nunca me cansaria de ouvir seus gritinhos e de ver seus lindos nunca saia na hora do intervalo, mas hoje me deu uma vontade enorme de sair e respirar um pouco de ar fresco, olhei ao redor e várias crianças corriam no pátio, estavam felizes, mas num cantinho estava uma garotinha linda de cabelos loirinhos, ela parecia triste.

-Por que aquela garotinha não esta brincando como as outras perguntei á Jéssica, uma das professoras do jardim, ela seguiu meu olhar até a garotinha.

-Ah aquela é a Grace, ela é uma suburbanazinha que foi adotada pelos Cullens, ninguém aqui se importa muito com ela.-falou com indiferença.

-Ela é só uma criança Jéssica.-ralhei

-E daí?Continua sendo uma pobretona.-deu de ombros, sai de perto de Jéssica, pessoas iguais a ela me enojavam, fui para perto da garotinha.

-Olá-ela assustou-se um pouco ao me ver falando com ela.-Não precisa se assustar, não te farei nenhum mal pequena.

-Oi.-respondeu tímida.

-Posso me sentar aqui com você?-ela me deu um pequeno sorriso e assentiu, sentei0-me ao seu lado.-Meu nome é Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella.

-Meu nome é Grace Ketylyn, mas meus amigos me chamam de Ket.-sorriu simpática.

-Quantos anos você tem linda.-ela olhou-me com olhinhos brilhantes, percebi que ela era desprezada por todos naquela escola.

-Eu tenho sete anos.-olhou-me e sorriu.-Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

-Pode sim querida.

-Por que você veio falar comigo?-senti pena dela, as pessoas eram cruéis e desumanas deixar uma criança de lado só por ter vivido o subúrbio e ser adotada era ser muito desumano.

-Não gostou de eu ter vindo falar com você?-fiz-me de triste.

-Não é isso, é que ninguém aqui gosta ou se importa comigo, só achei estranho.-ela olhou ao redor depois sorriu pra mim.-Desculpe-me.

-Bom eu não sou igual a elas, percebi que você parecia muito só e resolvi vir ficar com você. –ficamos ali conversando até o sinal bater, Grace é uma criança muito agradável e me contou um pouco de sua vida com os Cullens, seus pais a abandonaram na rua quando ela tinha cinco anos e a dois vivia com os Cullens, me esforcei para lembrar se os conhecia, mas a pequena me disse que eles haviam se mudado a dois anos para Forks, por isso não lembrava do nome, fui para sala onde os pequenos já estavam e ajudei Emily a dar inicio as aulas, na verdade só contamos histórias aos pequenos e todos ficaram em total silencio nos ouvindo com atenção e aos poucos foram deitando nos pequenos colchonetes que haviam espalhados na sala, era bom ver seus rostos de anjos serenos e livres de qualquer preocupação, comecei a juntar os brinquedos que estavam espalhados e após tudo em seu devido lugar sentei-me e fiquei com Emily resolvendo sobre o que iríamos fazer no dia seguinte para entreter os pequenos.

-Fiquei sabendo que estava conversando com Grace hoje Bella.-falou me surpreendendo.

-Não me diga que também tem nojo de criança Emily?

-Não querida, jamais teria um pensamento assim a respeito de uma criança tão linda como a Grace.-sorri para ela, enfim uma pessoa que não tinha repulsa ao falar da pequena.-Fiquei feliz que tenha ficado com ela, ninguém nessa escola gosta da garota por ter sida do subúrbio, ela se sente sozinha e fica muito triste durante as aulas.

-A professora dela também não gosta dela?-perguntei apesar de saber a resposta.

-Ela não suporta pessoas sem berço Bella, ela a tolera é uma ridícula que pensa que se tratar bem a garota poderá se aproximar de um dos seus irmãos.-Emily riu e eu a acompanhei , terminamos o que estávamos fazendo e já era hora dos pequenos acordarem para ir pra casa, ajudei Emily com os pequenos e já estava de saída quando esbarrei em uma pequenina criatura de lindos cabelos loiros.

-Oi de novo pequena.-sorri para ela e ela me retribuiu.

-Oi tia Bella.-meu coração se encheu de alegria por ela ter me chamado de tia, uma coisa boba eu sei, mas uma coisa boba que fez eu me sentir nas nuvens.

-O que esta fazendo sozinha aqui Ket?-perguntei olhando em volta pra ver se alguém se aproximava.-Já era para você ter ido pra casa.

-Eu sei, mas estou esperando o Ed, ele nunca se atrasa mas hoje deve ter acontecido algo.-assenti e sentei-me ao seu lado.

-Então irei esperar aqui com você até o Ed chegar.-ficamos conversando mais um pouco olhei para o relógio e já se passava da hora de ter ido embora.-Ket se quiser eu posso...-não terminei de falar pois um jipe imenso se aproximou de nós, Ket levantou num salto quando um homem musculoso saiu do era enorme, tinha cabelos pretos e olhos verdes, ele sorriu para a pequena e em seu rosto apareceram pequenas covinhas, era um homem muito bonito sem sombras de dúvidas.

-Esse é o Ed Grace?-perguntei meio desconfiada, o homem me olhou me analisando, corei com seu gesto.

-Não tia esse é o Emm.-ela respondeu sorrindo e pegando na mão do grandão o trazendo para perto de mim.-Tia esse é Emmett meu irmão adotivo, Emmett essa é Isabella.

-Muito prazer em conhecê-la senhorita Isabella.-retribui seu aperto de mão, ele é forte.

-O prazer é meu senhor Cullen.-ele fez uma careta.

-Emmett, pode me chamar de Emmett.

-Chame-me de Bella então.

-Por que o Ed não veio me buscar Emm?-perguntou a pequena com lágrimas nos olhos, pelo visto ela é muito apegada nesse irmão.

-Ele teve uma reunião de última hora pequena.-pegou Grace no colo.-Não fique triste meu anjinho, até parece que não gosta de mim.-ri de seu jeito ao falar com a garotinha.

-É que ele sempre me pega aqui Emm.-explicou lhe dando beijos em cada lado de seu rosto.-Eu também te amo muito grandão.

Sorri para os dois e já estava indo embora quando Emmett me chamou.

-Bella , vai pra casa de que?-ele perguntou ao olhar para os lados e constatar que não tinha mais nenhum carro no pátio do estacionamento.

-Eu irei a pé como todos os dias.

-Diga onde fica tua casa que te deixarei lá.

-Não é necessário eu já me acostumei a ir a pé.-isso era a mais pura verdade e alem do mais eu gostava de ir andando porque assim chegava em casa cansada tomava banho e caia na mais completa inconsciê o caminho todo conversando, descobri que Emmett é advogado e ama o que faz, seu irmão é dono de um dos mais renomados escritórios de advocacia de eu sei disso?Simples Jasper meu melhor amigo e advogado é um dos advogados do escritório ele nunca me falou sobre os Cullens mas sempre me dizia como era o escritório.

-Chegamos.-sai de meus pensamentos com a voz grave de Emmett olhei para fora e já estávamos em frente a minha casa, sorri para ele e para a pequena Grace.

-Muito obrigado pela carona, até amanhã pequena.-os cumprimentei e sai do carro, acenei ainda na porta e fiquei olhando o carro em casa e fui direto para o quarto tomar banho, enfim de banho tomado e vestida sentei-me no sofá e fiquei presa em meus pensamentos, fiquei pensando na pequena Grace e no seu carinho pela família que a acolheu, ainda bem que no mundo ainda existem pessoas de bom coração como os Cullens, sai da sala e fui até a cozinha para comer algo, já satisfeita segui até meu quarto onde adormeci de imediato.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella

Frustrada e mais uma vez derrotada, era assim que eu estava me sentindo desde ontem a noite quando Jasper havia me ligado para informar que não haviam encontrado o cara que havia -supostamente- me visto entrar e sair no apartamento de Alan na noite de sua morte, eu não tinha ido no apartamento aquele dia, mas infelizmente não tinha como provar isso, já que a única testemunha que eu tinha era uma senhora que morava de frente ao meu antigo apartamento e se mudou dias depois sem deixar pistas de seu paradeiro, ela era a única que conversava comigo ali.

Estava pensando em minha triste vida quando meu telefone tocou, fui até a sala pra atender, esperava que fosse Jasper me chamando pra passar mais um fim de semana com ele e seus pais.

-Alô.

-_Alô,Bellinha._

-Oi Emmett,algum problema?

-_Não nenhum._

_-_Que bom, pensei que tivesse acontecido algo com a Grace.-soltei um suspiro e Emmett uma pequena risada.

-_Bom eu te liguei por causa dela mesmo, bom hoje é domingo e a Grace pediu á mamãe pra fazer um almoço especial pra uma tia que ela tem que é muito linda sabe.-_pude ouvir risadas infantis perto de Emmett.

-Quem seria essa tia?-perguntei rindo também

_-Ora só pode ser você passando ai em dez minutos._

-Agradeço o convite Emmett, mas não posso aceitar...

-_Nem vem Bellinha, o Jasper já havia me dito que você não aceitaria.-_é o Emmett já sabia que eu conhecia o Jasper e ambos resolveram me infernizar nos fins de semana.

-Belo amigo é ele.-bufei.

-_Estou saindo de casa com a Grace, esteja pronta em menos de dez minutos.-_não tive tempo pra retrucar pois Emmett já havia desligado, bufei e fui até meu quarto trocar de roupa.

POV Edward

Essa foi uma semana cheia e estressante pra mim, mas muito proveitoso, hoje eu estava desfrutando da minha cama e logo desceria pra ficar com minha família, levantei da cama e fui para o banheiro fazer minha higiene matinal, tomei um banho e desci para tomar meu café da manhã.

-Bom dia mamãe.-dei um beijo em minha mãe e outro em Grace.-Bom dia princesa.

-Bom dia.-responderam em uníssono muito alegremente.

-Estou vendo que estão de bom humor hein.-falei já me servindo.

-Sim Ed, eu estava pedindo pra mamãe fazer um almoço especial.

-E por que do almoço especial?-perguntei com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Quero que a tia Bella venha almoçar conosco.-ela deu um enorme sorriso, sorri de volta, eu amei conhecer a linda morena de olhos cor de chocolate, lembrei de quando Emmett e a pequena chegaram em casa falando dela, meu irmão falava com muito carinho da mais nova amiga de Grace, ela já havia vindo até minha casa, mas eu estava em uma viagem e não pude conhecê-la nesse dia, mas quis o destino que nos encontremos em outro dia.

Flashback on

Deixei Grace na escola e segui meu caminho até meu escritório, o dia hoje seria tranqüilo e eu iria poder buscar a pequena, alias eu teria que ir pega-la hoje, pois Emmett que era quem vinha fazendo isso saiu em viajem de negócios e meus pais viajaram, cheguei ao escritório e fui direto pra minha sala passando por minha secretária Kate.

-Bom dia .

-Bom dia Kate, pode me trazer um café por favor?-pedi assim que cheguei em minha sala e sentei em minha cadeira.

-Claro, só um minuto.-ela saiu e Tânya entrou com seu sorriso cínico e malicioso de sempre.Tânya e eu tínhamos um chamego, eu precisava de sexo e sem compromisso e ela gostava disso tanto quanto eu, chegou perto de mim e sentou em meu colo me dando um leve selinho.

-Bom dia querido.-arqueei uma sobrancelha, ela sabe como eu detesto isso.

-Bom dia Tânya e agora levante-se por favor.

-Nossa de mal humor logo pela manhã?-passou a mão por meu peito e mordeu o lábio inferior.

-Não, só não estou a fim de nada hoje, quero revisar alguns casos antes de ir pegar minha irmã na escola.-me pus de pé e ela bufou irritada.

-Vai me trocar por aquela fedelha?-a olhei com raiva, como ela ousa falar assim de Grace?

-Nunca mais, ouviu bem, nunca mais fale assim dela, agora saia de minha sala e não volte mais, a não ser por motivos profissionais.-ela saiu pisando duro e com muita raiva, Tânya era uma boa advogada, mas era muito frívola e as vezes até desumana, suspirei sentando outra vez na minha cadeira, Kate entrou com meu café e o depositou na minha mesa, já ia saindo quando a chamei.

-Kate, se a Grace ligar por favor me avise imediatamente.

-Tudo bem .

Kate saiu e eu fiquei analisando alguns documentos que estavam em minha mesa, Jasper veio até minha sala e ficamos conversando um pouco, ele esta muito empenhado em um caso que já o fazia quebrar a cabeça a alguns anos, ele saiu da minha sal e eu me encostei a cabeça na minha cadeira e fiquei esperando a hora de ir pegar a pequena, resolvi voltar a analisar os processos e quando a hora de Grace sair chegou levantei-me e andei em direção a porta, parei antes de alcançá-la quando ouvi Tânya falar com Kate.

_-Você é louca Tânya, por que foi falar pra garotinha que o Sr. Cullen estava em reunião?_

_-Oras porque, Edward não quis ficar comigo porque tem que ir buscar a fedelha maltrapilha na escola._

_-Mas Tânya a garota não teve aula.E se ela saiu sozinha e se perdeu por ai?_

_-Não seja absurda Kate, Forks é uma cidade muito pequena e aquela coisinha sabe chegar em casa._

Não esperei ouvir mais nada sai da minha sala furioso e encarei Tânya que arregalou os olhos quando me viu.

-Como você pode ser tão má Tânya? A Grace é só uma criança indefesa, eu nunca a deixaria pra ficar me agarrando com você.-vi seus olhos queimarem de raiva mas não me importei, virei-me para Kate.-A eu horas minha irmã ligou Kate?

-Não sei senhor, eu tinha ido ao banheiro e a senhorita Denali foi quem atendeu.

-Vamos, me diga que horas minha irmã me ligou?

-Assim que você chegou e eu sai da sua sala.

-Você é desprezível Tânya.-falei e sai do escritório, cheguei no estacionamento , destravei meu volvo, entrei e sai em direção a escola, ao chegar La Grace me esperava e ao seu lado estava uma linda mulher, cabelos castanhos, pele alva, olhos cor de chocolate , definitivamente linda, parei o carro e me desculpei com a pequena, acabei conhecendo a tão famosa tia Bella que minha irmã e o Emmett tanto falavam e devo admitir que eles estavam certos a Bella é muito linda, já estava indo embora quando Grace me alertou de que o Emmett sempre a levava para casa e a vi corar, ela ficou mais linda corada, ela não aceitou de imediato mas a convenci de que não teria problemas em levá-la, abri a porta pra ela e a pequena entrar no carro, entrei e dei a partida, segui até sua casa, chegamos rapidamente e abri a porta para ela sair do carro, ela agradeceu e peguei sua mão dando-lhe um beijo na ficou na porta de casa olhando eu me no caminho de casa, quem diria que hoje eu iria conhecer a Bella que o Emmett e a Grace tanto falam e o melhor ela é linda e muito gentil.

Flashback off

Agora eu pego a minha irmãzinha todos os dias e levo Bella para casa, toda vez que a vejo meu coração bate mais forte, esta perto dela é maravilhoso, ela me passa uma sensação de paz.E agora saber que ela viria almoçar aqui e que eu poderia passar algumas horas agradável ao seu lado me deixava imensamente feliz, tomei meu café com um pequeno sorriso no rosto e me deixei vagar pelas imagens daquela linda morena.


	4. Chapter 4

Eu estava pronta, já havia me vestido e feito uma leve maquiagem, eu queria esta bonita mesmo não sabendo se ele estaria em casa, ouvi o som da campainha e desci para atender, pois sabia que era Emmett e a pequena que já haviam chegado, fui atender com um sorriso no rosto, abri a porta e fiquei estática parada olhando a pessoa que estava no lado de fora.

-Olá.-cumprimentou-me Edward.

-O...oi-ótimo isso mesmo Bella,gagueje na frente dele, Edward me olhou de cima a baixo e sorriu, corei com seu olhar.

-Então vamos?-franzi o cenho ao ouvir ele me chamar.

-Onde estão Emmett e Grace?

-Eu pedi pra me deixarem vir buscá-la, acho melhor irmos logo antes que Grace ligue, ela esta eufórica pra vê-la.-sorri para Edward.

-Deixe só eu pegar minha bolsa sim.-ele assentiu sorrindo.-Entre por favor, eu não demoro.

Sai da sal e fui até meu quarto, dando um tempo para minha respiração voltar ao normal, peguei minha bolsa e voltei pra sala e encontrei Edward analisando a casa, ele parecia admirado com a decoração, bom eu poderia não ter muito, mas minha casa era bem decorada, eu amava tudo em minha casa, a sala é bem espaçosa suas paredes creme em contraste com os sofás brancos, tudo parecia encantar Edward.

-Vamos.-o chamei e ele me deu um lindo sorriso torto, mesmo sem eu querer minhas pernas ficaram bambas, esse homem tem o dom de me deixar mole só com um sorriso.

-Sim vamos.-saímos e fechei a porta atrás de mim, fomos até seu carro, ele como um perfeito cavalheiro que é abriu a porta para que eu pudesse entrar, assim que me acomodei ele deu a volta e tomou seu lugar ao volante.

-Então Bella, fale-me de você-olhei para ele que estava muito concentrado na estrada, o que eu iria falar, eu fui presa durante anos e agora estou aqui pra começar a viver? Não isso eu não podia contar, não agora.

-Bom eu não sou tão interessante assim.-ele me olhou e sorriu um pouco, mordi o lábio e desviei o olhar.

-Eu duvido muito que você não seja interessante.-sorri para ele, mas por dentro estava muito nervosa e nem sei o motivo, ok eu sei sim, desde que nos conhecemos eu nunca fiquei sozinha com Edward, não sei porque mas ele me deixa nervosa, isso sem falar das vezes que me peguei pensando nele durante a semana e dos sonhos que tive semana tirada de meus devaneios com a mão de Edward sobre a minha, uma corrente elétrica passou por nós, Edward pareceu nem notar e se notou ignorou completamente.

-O que quer saber sobre mim?-dei-me por vencida e ele deu um lindo sorriso.

-Bom por enquanto onde morava, o que fazia, essas coisas.-dei um longo suspiro.

-Bom eu nasci e fui criada aqui em Forks, meus pais morreram quando eu tinha dez anos e fui morar com uma tia em Nova York, eu queria cursar direito, mas como não deu fiz um curso de enfermagem, mas tive alguns problemas e tive que parar o curso também.-bom não contei nenhuma mentira.

-E o que fez você parar seu curso?-era essa a pergunta que eu não gostaria de responder, suspirei aliviada quando percebi que já havíamos chegado, olhei pra Edward e ele ainda esperava minha resposta.

-Bom...-fui salva por Grace que já estava impaciente do lado de fora do a olhou e sorriu, desceu do carro e veio abrir a porta para que eu pudesse sair, assim que eu pus o pé pra fora a pequena pulou em meu colo.-Ei isso tudo é saudades?

-Tia estou tão feliz que tenha vindo, pensei que não viesse, o Emm disse que o tio Jazz falou pra ele que você não sai de casa nos fins de semana.-assenti e olhei pra Edward, ele parecia hipnotizado, Grace desceu do meu colo e se jogou nos braços do irmão e começou a beijar todo o seu rosto.-Brigadinho por ter ido buscar a tia Ed, eu te amo te amo te amo.

-Nossa se eu soubesse que iria ser tão amado assim teria ido buscar a Bella todos os fins de semana.-brincou, seguimos para dentro da casa e ao chegar vi Esme vindo em nossa direção juntamente com Carlisle e Emmett.

-Como vai querida?-perguntou ela me abraçando, era tão bom sentir seu abraço, eu sentia como se estivesse sendo abraçada por minha mãe.

-Vou bem, obrigado.-Carlisle também me cumprimentou com um abraço.

-Fico feliz que tenha aceitado passar o dia conosco Bella.-disse ele ao me abraçar, acho que demonstração de afeto estava presente nessa família, bom em quase todos porque Edward não me abraçou, de repente me senti triste por causa Isabella, deixe de bobagem, gritou minha consciê para Edward e ele tinha um sorriso no rosto, mas esse logo morreu quando seu irmão se aproximou de mim e me deu um de seus abraços de urso, serio eu estava quase sufocando.

-Emmett...eu não consigo respirar di...direito.-falei com dificuldades.

-Solte ela seu animal.-grunhiu Edward, Emmett afrouxou seu abraço e eu pude voltar a respirar outra vez.

-Hey Bellinha, fico feliz que tenha saído da toca.-falou passando seus braços por meus ombros, não sei porque mas me senti incomodada por isso, Emmett é só meu amigo e ele sempre me dá demonstrações de afeto para comigo, mas ao ver a carranca que Edward estava eu me senti mal, droga o que esta acontecendo comigo?

-Vamos para sala enquanto o almoço não é servido.

Seguimos para a sala e nos sentamos, Grace imediatamente se jogou pra cima de mim, Edward sentou ao meu lado o que me deixou imensamente feliz, conversamos e rimos muito com Emmett sempre fazendo suas piadas, em muitas Edward era o alvo o que o deixava muito envergonhado.

-Ora vamos Edward, um advogado quase promotor com vergonha?-indagou Emmett rindo, olhei para Edward surpresa com a descoberta.

-Quase promotor?-perguntei.

-Sim Bells o meu maninho foi um dos escolhidos a concorrer o cargo de promotor.

-Nossa, isso é muito bom pra sua carreira.-ele me olhou e sorriu aquele sorriso torto que me deixa desestruturada.

-Obrigado Bella, mas ainda não fui nomeado.

-Mas será, pelo que me consta você é um dos melhores.-ele me olhou com intensidade e eu corei com seu olhar.

-Hei eu e meu pai também somos os melhores.-virei para Emmett que estava emburrado com meu comentário ri da sua cara e levantei-me para abraçá-lo.

-Hei grandão eu sei que você e o Carlisle são muito bons também.-rimos todos, exceto Edward que me olhava com a cara que raios ele tem?Toda vez que eu chego perto de Emmett é assim, ele fecha a cara, já ia voltar a me sentar quando a empregada nos informou que o almoço estava pronto.

-Vamos almoçar pessoal.-todos se levantaram e seguiram até a sala de jantar, Edward veio até mim.

-O que você tem com meu irmão?-perguntou e eu podia jurar que ele estava com ciúmes?Não, isso é impossível.

-Somos amigos.-respondi simplesmente.

-Só amigos?-rolei os olhos pela sua insistência.

-Sim, só que algum problema?-ele me deu um grande sorriso.

-Não nenhum, vamos almoçar.-seguimos para a sala, Edward puxou a cadeira para que eu me sentasse.

-Obrigado.-agradeci, ele sentou-se ao meu lado, olhei para todos a mesa e Esme tinha um lindo sorriso.

Almoçamos em meio as palhaçadas de Emmett, o que irritava não só seu irmão como seu pai também.

-Sinceramente Emmett, não sei como você conseguiu se formar em direito, deveria ser palhaço e não advogado.-ralhou Edward.

-Simples maninho, as gatas que me ensinaram não resistiram ao meu charme.-caimos na gargalhada, Emmett pode ser muito palhaço, mas ele sabe a hora de parar com suas brincadeiras, depois de terminado o almoço voltamos a sala para tomarmos café, continuamos a conversar, os homens começaram a falar sobre alguns processos, vez ou outra eu entrava na conversa e até opinava um pouco, bom isso é que da ter um amigo advogado, a família Cullen são maravilhosos e me faziam ficar muito confortável em suas conversas.

-Bella você sabe muito sobre pensou em cursar advocacia?-perguntou Carlisle.

-Não sei tanto assim Carlisle, sei o que Jasper sempre me explicava e sim eu já pensei em cursar direito, mas por enquanto isso esta fora de meus planos.

-Você daria uma ótima advogada Bella.-corei com o elogio que Edward direcionou a mim, todos riram quando Grace levantou de um pulo.

-Tiaaaaa eu ainda não te mostrei meu quarto.-bateu com sua mão na testa.

-Verdade pequena, mas podíamos ver seu quarto outro dia.

-Não Tia, tem que ser hoje, vem vamos pra meu quarto.-pedi licença á todos e segui a pequena até o andar de cima, chegando ao quarto pude ver o quanto era bonito, não era rosa como eu o havia imaginado, era um bege claro, a cama era grande, tudo de muito bom gosto.

-Nossa seu quarto é muito lindo.-ela sorriu pra mim e correu para seu closet, voltou em seguida com uma caixinha nas mãos.

-Tia eu quero te dar isso de presente, não é muita coisa, a mamãe disse que achou essa correntinha comigo quando me encontrou.-abri a caixinha e me deparei com uma linda corrente de ouro.

-Grace eu não posso aceitar, ela é a única lembrança que você tem de seus pais.-ela negou.

-É sua, eu quero que fique com ela, você é muito boa pra mim tia Bella, sem você eu seria só na escola, não teria com quem conversar e muito menos com quem brincar.-disse e pude ver lágrimas em seus olhos, bom eu estava do mesmo jeito, a abracei forte, até hoje eu não entendo como as pessoas podem ser tão cruéis, afastar uma criança só porque ela foi abandonada na rua, mas eu agradeço a Deus por ter posto os Cullens na vida e no caminho de Grace, eu vejo o quanto ela é feliz com sua famí nossas lágrimas e sorrimos uma pra outra.

-Sua mãe não vai se importar por você me dar sua correntinha?

-Não, ela mesma me deu a idéia quando eu disse que queria te dar um presente.

-Eu aceito então, ficará sempre comigo.-ela deu um imenso sorriso, voltei a abraçá te amo muito pequena, você é como se fosse uma filha pra mim Grace e nada nem ninguém vai machucá-la outra vez.

Estávamos tão concentradas uma na outra que não percebemos a presença de outra pessoa no quarto, ouvimos uma fungada e nos viramos pra porta dando de cara com Esme.

-Me perdoem.-disse secando as lágrimas.-Eu vim ver se estavam precisando de algo?-Grace foi até ela e pulou em seus braços lhe dando um beijo no rosto.

-Estamos bem Esme não se preocupe, só estávamos conversando um pouco, a Grace me deu um presente.

-Sim ela queria te dar algo especial e eu achei que a correntinha dela daria uma bela demonstração de carinho.-balancei a cabeça afirmando e mais lágrimas caíram por meu para sala e todos me olharam, com certeza eu estava com os olhos muito vermelhos agora.

-Tudo bem Bella?Aconteceu algo?-Edward perguntou visivelmente preocupado, neguei.

-Não, nada aconteceu, eu só me emocionei um pouco com essa pequena aqui.-falei afagando os cabelos de Grace.

-Grace querida, pode ir pedir á Maria pra preparar um chá pra nós?-pediu Esme me olhando, eu não gostei nada do olhar que ela deu.A pequena assentiu e saiu da sala.-Bella eu sinto muito mas eu ouvi a sua conversa com a Grace, fiquei que a minha filha se sentia só na escola?-era justamente isso que eu pensava que ela me perguntaria.

-A menina nunca lhes disse?

-Disse o que?-dessa vez Emmett foi quem falou, dei uma longo suspiro antes de continuar, sentei mais uma vez ao lado de Edward.

Bom, no meu primeiro dia na escola eu notei uma criança distante das outras, ela não estava brincando e não sorria como as outras crianças, essa criança era a Grace, perguntei á uma idiota que estava ao meu lado de quem se tratava e o porque dela não esta com as outras.-fechei meus olhos e do nada as lágrimas caíram.-Jessica havia me dito que ninguém se importava com a criança por ela ser uma suburbana pobretona que tinha sido adotada por vocês, eu fiquei horrorizada com as palavras dela e fui até a pequena, nós começamos a conversar e ela me contou tudo que se passava com ela na escola.-Edward levantou-se enfurecido.

-Como ousaram fazer isso?Isso é desumano, ela é só uma criança.-brandou

-Foi o que eu disse á Jessica , mas a infeliz não me ouviu e até me destratou com insinuações nada agradáveis.

-O que ela disse?-virou para me olhar, neguei com a cabeça, ele bufou.-O que ela disse?

-Disse que eu só estava perto de Grace pra poder conquistar um dos irmãos Cullen.-disse por fim.-Mas quero que saibam que isso não é verdade, eu amo essa criança como se fosse uma filha pra mim e não deixarei que ninguém mais a maltrate.

-Mas a professora dela é sempre tão amável com ela.-disse Esme por fim, dei um sorriso irônico.

-Ela esta interessada em Edward Esme, por isso ela é tão amável na frente de vocês.-todos me olharam, Edward ficou perplexo com o que eu falei.

-Isso é muito pra minha sanidade.-sussurrou Emmett.

-E como esta a Grace agora?-perguntou Carlisle.

-Eu sempre a levo pra brincar com as crianças da sala que monitoro, elas se dão muito bem e todos gostam dela.-disse com um sorriso, todos soltaram um suspiro de contentamento.

-Agora eu sei porque ela queria tanto te dar algo especial e o porque dela sempre querer ir logo á escola.-disse Esme por fim, ela veio em minha direção e me abraçou.-Obrigado querida, por fazer da minha pequena uma criança feliz.

-Não precisa agradecer Esme, eu sei muito bem como é passar pelo que a Grace passou.-Edward franziu o cenho não entendendo nada e já ia abrir a boca quando Maria chegou com o chá.

Mudamos o rumo da conversa mais uma vez para os casos que eles estavam para resolver naquela semana, dessa vez não opinei em nada, estava emocionalmente cansada e tudo que eu queria era ir pra casa e me deitar.

-Bom eu agradeço pelo almoço, estava tudo maravilhoso Esme, mas tenho que ir, amanhã acordo cedo e a inda terei que revisar algumas aulas que darei.-levantei e todos me acompanharam.

-Eu te levo.-ofereceu Emmett, Edward bufou ao meu lado.

-Não é necessário, eu vou andando.

-Nem pensar, eu fui te buscar eu te levarei e não quero discussão.-olhei para Emmett e ele piscou para mim, corei imaginando o que o pervertido estaria pensando, despedi-me de todos, de Grace principalmente, Edward mais uma vez abriu a porta do carro para mim, seguimos em silencio até minha casa, quando chegamos soltei um longo suspiro, ele saiu do carro e abriu a porta para que eu saísse.

-Obrigado e me desculpe o incomodo Edward.

-Não foi incomodo algum para mim foi um imenso prazer trazê-la até sua casa.-ele pegou uma mecha de cabelo a podo pra trás da minha orelha, fechei os olhos aproveitando o seu toque, sua mão desceu até minha bochecha e ele fez um carinho gostoso com o seu polegar, abri os olhos e nossos rostos estavam muito próximos um do outro, mais uma vez fechei meus olhos, eu podia sentir seu hálito quente bem perto, sem pensar muito encostei nossos lábios, Edward não se surpreendeu com minha ação e retribuiu o beijo, era um beijo calmo e casto, ele pediu passagem com sua língua e eu dei, era muito bom sentir seu sabor, seus lábios macios junto aos meus, beijo esse que eu sonhei desde que o conheci, nos afastamos ofegantes, Edward me deu alguns selinhos e sorriu, seu sorriso torto.

-Até amanhã Bella.-falou me dando mais um selinho.

-Até amanhã Edward.-sorrimos uma para o outro, ele seguiu para o carro e eu fiquei feito uma boba sorrindo na porta, esperei ele se afastar com o carro e entrei, me joguei no sofá sorrindo como uma adolescente é isso, eu estou perdidamente apaixonada por Edward.

**Oi pessoas(se tiver alguém que leia né)postando mais um capítulo,desculpem a demora,é que estou meio deprê por ninguém ler e comentar a fic :'( mas tudo bem,cada um ler aquele que quer e comenta se quiser,volto a informar que a fic já esta quase concluída então se alguém comentar ou mais alguém favoritar eu posto mais **


End file.
